Wreck-It-Ralph Fights Baron Greenback at Skull Rock
At Skull Rock, a rock cave shaped like a skull, Wreck-It-Ralph and Merida found a good hiding place to see Baron Greenback with Sonata on a small rock in the water while Greenback was on the boat and Stiletto and Leatherhead tied the rope to the ledge. "Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Wreck-It-Ralph, and I shall set you free" Greenback said. "You dog!" Ralph whispered angrily. "Poor Sonata." Merida whispered. "Am I'm not a man of my word, boys?" asked Greenback. "Well-a, yes. Always, barone." Stiletto said. "You'd better talk, my dear. Or soon, the tide will be in. And then it will be too late." Greenback said. Sonata ignored him. "I'll show the old toadfish!" Ralph whispered, "Stay here, Merida. And watch the fun." "Fun?" whispered Merida, as Ralph flew to the entrance of the cave and hid behind a rock to see if his plan works. "And remember," Greenback said. "there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground." Sonata still did not speak, and Greenback's face turned crimson with fury as he grabbed Sonata and yelled, "THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE, SONATA DUSK!" Then Ralph spoke in an Indian voice "Bandar Log, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak!" he said, which surprised Greenback and scared Stiletto and Leatherhead. "Beware, Greenback! BEWARE!" It echoed around the cave. "Did you hear it, you two?" asked Greenback. "It's an evil spirit, baron!" Leatherhead stammered. "Stand by, boys, while I take a look around!" Greenback said, as he drew out his sword. "Spirit of the great sea water, is it?" Greenback took a look outside the entrance. Seeing his chance, Ralph flew up to Merida. "Psst, Merida," Ralph whispered to her. Merida saw him and smiled. "Watch this." Ralph said, and he hid behind a taller rock, cupped his hands over his mouth, and spoke into them, imitating Greenback's voice. "Stiletto? Leatherhead?" "Ah, sì, barone?" asked Stiletto, thinking it was Greenback. "Release the princess and take her back to her subjects." Ralph said in Greenback's voice. "Sì, barone!" Stiletto said, "Release-a the prin…" But then he was puzzled. "But... but-a, barone!" "THOSE ARE THE ORDERS, STILETTO AND LEATHERHEAD!" Ralph roared in Greenback's voice. "Aye, aye, baron!" Leatherhead agreed. Ralph smirked, and Merida giggled. Meanwhile, Greenback was still looking for the spirit when he heard a voice. "Well, at least Baron Greenback is coming to his senses." Greenback turned to see what is was and was startled. "Odd's fish!" Stiletto and Leatherhead were rowing the boat out of the cave with Sonata. "Stiletto and I told him all along you Mott Street Maulers wouldn't betray Wreck-It-Ralph." "And just what do you think you're doing, boys?" Greenback kindly at first as he stopped the boat with his foot. "Just-a what you-a told us, barone. Carrying out your orders." "My orders?" asked Greenback. "Sì, barone." Stiletto said, "Didn't you just-a say to go…" "PUT HER BACK, YOU BLITHERING IDIOTS!" Greenback yelled, as he kicked the boat inside the cave again. "My orders… Of all the bumbling…" "Stiletto! Leatherhead!" Greenback's voice in the cave. Greenback stopped and listened. "Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" Greenback smirked evilly at this (though we can see it). He knew who it was. Leatherhead put Sonata back on the rock, but we can see it because the tide is going in. "Putting her back like you said, baron." "I said nothing of the sort." Ralph said in Greenback's voice. Now Stiletto and Leatherhead were very confused. "But-a barone, didn't you just-a say to go…" Ralph slid down the smooth end of the rock and relaxed as he mocked more, unaware that Greenback was climbing up the cliff behind him. "For the last time, Stiletto and Leatherhead," Ralph said in Greenback's voice. "Take the princess back to her subjects." And then, he bellowed still in Greenback's voice, "UNDERSTAND????????????!!!!!!!!!!!!" It echoed through out the cave. "Aye, aye, sir." Stiletto and Leatherhead said nervously in unison. "Oh, and one more thing," Ralph said in the same voice he used, as Greenback found him. "When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." Merida saw Greenback lifting up his hook. "RALPH!" she screamed. Greenback brought his hook down. "Here's your spirit, boys!" he said, as he held up his hook. But he realized he only missed. Ralph flew down around Stiletto and Leatherhead and back up. Stiletto and Leatherhead saw him. "Why!" Leatherhead gasped, "It's Wreck-It-Ralph!" Merida sighed in relief. Ralph flew back up. "Scurvy brat!" Greenback cursed. "Thank you, captain." Ralph smiled and bowed. "Come down, boy," Greenback called, holding up his sword. "if you are the taste of cold steel!" "Watch this, Merida!" Ralph laughed, as he flew down at Greenback. "Oh Ralph, do be careful." Merida called. Ralph stood on one foot to bend down on Greenback's sword and got off, causing the sword to vibrate. Ralph then flew down and pulled Stiletto and Leatherhead's hats over their eyes. Greenback tried to strike him down, but he missed as Ralph grabbed his blaster and went to Stiletto and Leatherhead, who pulled their hats off. "Try your luck, Stiletto and Leatherhead?" Ralph asked, as he started flying around while Leatherhead tried to aim at him. "Let him have it!" Greenback called to Stiletto and Leatherhead. "Well, come on, you idiots! Blast him!" Suddenly, Ralph flew up in front of Greenback. "Right here, Stiletto and Leatherhead!" Leatherhead aimed it as Greenback gasped. "Hold it, you fools! No! No!" But Leatherhead fired, missed Ralph, and instead hit Greenback as he fell down. "Baron?" asked Leatherhead and panicked as he dropped the blaster. "Oh, how dreadful!" Merida said. "Oh no!" Stiletto gasped. "What a pity, Stiletto and Leatherhead," Ralph said, as he took Greenback's hat and put it on. "I'm afraid we've lost the dear captain." Little did he know that Greenback, now angry, reappeared behind him and was about to stab Ralph with his sword! "Baron!" Stiletto and Leatherhead cheered in unison. Well, that spoiled it for Greenback as Ralph turned to him. "In the back, captain?" Ralph teased. Greenback tried to stab Ralph, but he ducked, and Greenback stabbed his fedora instead. He took it out and put it on his head. Ralph got his own sword. Then he and Greenback clashed their blades back and forth. Merida covered her eyes as the two enemies fight on. "Give it to him, baron!" Leatherhead cheered. "Cleave-a him to-a the brisket!" Stiletto added. But Ralph made a fool of Greenback again by pulling his hat over his arms and pulled his warts. Greenback got angrier and attacked Ralph again, but Ralph defended with his sword. Then they locked blades and held on to it. "I've got you this time, Ralph!" Greenback said, as they moved back, their blades still locked. Suddenly, Ralph smirked and pointed downwards. They were floating at mid air. Ralph has no worries because he can fly. Greenback gasped, screamed, and used his hook to hold onto the edge of the cliff. Ralph put his sword back on his belt and stood on the cliff, looking down at Greenback, taunting him. "Well, well. A toadfish on a hook!" "I'll get you for this, Ralph!" Greenback snarled angrily, "if it's the last thing I'll do!" Then Ralph heard some tick-tock noises. "I say, captain. Do you hear something?" "No!" Now Greenback was in fear as he recognized that tick-tock noise and looked down "No!" He saw Reptar down below. He saw him and leapt at him. "NOO!" Greenback screamed, as Reptar got his coat and ate it. "Oh, Mr. Reptar," Ralph said to Reptar. "Do you like toadfish?" Reptar nodded "You do?" "Oh, Ralph, no!" Merida said. Greenback, his clothes torn, tried to escape, but Reptar got his pants and pulled them down, revealing Greenback's polka-dotted underwear. He pulled them up, but his hook lost grip, and he fell into the water screaming, "NOOO!" When he fell in the water, he emerged again, screaming, "STILETTO! LEATHERHEAD!" while holding on Reptar's mouth. "D-D-Don't-a go away, barone!" Stiletto said, as he and Leatherhead got into their boat, "Stay right-a there now, sir! We'll save you, sir!" Greenback tried to escape Reptar's mouth, but he kept snapping his teeth as Greenback put his webbed feet on it while screaming, "STILETTO! LEATHERHEAD!" And he held on, but Reptar bruised his webbed foot by biting it, snapping off his shoe, sock, and one of his spats, and he fell head first into the dinosaur's mouth, but his feet saved him. As for Stiletto and Leatherhead, they kept rowing to their captain with all their might. When Reptar resurfaced, Greenback was still holding his mouth open. Reptar whacked Greenback on the hand with his tail. "Ow!" he yelled. Reptar used his teeth, and Greenback fled for it. He landed on the dinosaur's nose. "Barone!" Stiletto called. "Baron!" Leatherhead repeated, as Greenback went by them. "Stiletto!" Greenback cried, as he ran over Reptar and leapt off at his tail, "LEATHERHEAD!" Stiletto and Leatherhead tried to catch him, but the dinosaur got him in the mouth. "Give him back!" Leatherhead said, as he used one of the oars to hit Reptar on the head, but he also hit Greenback on the head, sending the dinosaur and himself to the bottom of the sea. "STILEEEEEEETOOOOOOOO!" Greenback screamed, as he swam up to the boat and got on. "Row for the ship!" Greenback panicked, as Stiletto and Leatherhead rowed out of the cave, "Row for the sh…" But he was standing up on the boat, and he hit his head on the wall above the entrance and fell back in the water. Reptar swam for him. Greenback screamed again and swam for it. He hit his head on the wall again, and Reptar smashed it down. "LEEEEAAAATHERHEEEEAAAAD!" Greenback screamed, as he swam away while chased by Reptar. Having noticed the battle was won, Ralph did a rooster's crow. Merida tugged on Ralph's pant leg. "Ralph, what about Sonata?" "Sonata?" asked Ralph. And then he snapped his fingers, as he remembered. "Oh! Sonata!" He flew back into the cave through the eye. "Help!" Sonata called, as she was about to drown. Ralph dived in the water and got her out. He flew out of the cave. "Ralph! Wait for me!" Merida called and flew after him. They flew Sonata back to the Mott Street Mauler tribe. Category:Fan Fiction